


1.11 Coda

by sans_souci2



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Breaking down barriers, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: After Roger's impressive performance at the bowling alley the boys edge just a little closer to each other.Baby steps but sweet rewards.





	

The drive home passes in a blur. Riggs isn't entirely sure why they agreed to let Trish drive but Roge seemed to think it was a good idea and he wasn't looking to rock any boats.  Once they pull into the garage Trish is quick to get out of the car and head for the door, telling them both goodnight and to be quiet.

“You heard her, pal. Be quiet!”

Riggs giggles at the admonishment but Murtaugh gives him a blistering stare. "All right all ready," he whispers, his hands going up in mock surrender. Now they're both giggling as they tiptoe through the kitchen toward the back door. Along the way, Murtaugh grabs two beers

Dropped down on chaise lounges they open their beers and take long swigs. Head back against a soft cushion and feeling no pain, Riggs looks over at his partner, “So that was some mighty fine bowling tonight, Roge.”

“Why, thank you.”

“You're most welcome. I gotta say I'm damn glad I didn't have to make good on that little bet of mine."

"You call two thousand little? I call it lame-brained."

"You say tomato I say tomahto."

"Touche. Hey. I saw you talking to Avery after your big roll. What was that all about?”

“That was just me getting a little more down with the fact there ain’t nothing black and white about our line of work.”

"Well I'm happy to hear you're seeing things more clearly."

"As I knew you would be."

They're both go quiet. It’s a perfect night- light breeze, low humidity. Even the pesky bird overhead that's insisting on making its presence known doesn't bother them.

After a few minutes, Roger says, “Hey I gotta ask you something,”

“Ask away,”

“How hard was it for you to go ahead and arrest Barton and not keep beating the hell out of him?”

"It was damn hard.”

“I can only imagine. That son of a bitch got under my skin big time.”

“The man has definitely mastered the fine art of doing just that.”

There’s an edge to Riggs’ voice. Murtaugh might have missed it a few weeks ago but just recently something’s happened between them. “I mean when that bastard started talking trash about Trish, it was all I could do not to rearrange his ugly face.”

“I hear ya, I was similarly tempted.”

“You mean in the alley?”

“No. Earlier. When I was staking out his place."

“And you stayed cool?"

“And I stayed cool.”

“Just for kicks, so I can hate him a little more what did our friend mouth off about?”

Riggs looks out past the pool. Overhead the bird gets a little more insistent. After taking a deep breath he answers, “It was …you know…the expected nonsense.”

“Come on. Tell me what the fool said.”

“Well if you insist. Our friend first suggested that all you LAPD guys are overly sensitive and that I had a reputation for having a tougher skin than any of you.”

“Ignoramus.”

“I wouldn't go that far.”

“What else did the prick say?”

“Well he went on to say he’d heard I wasn’t really a team player.”

“And what‘d you say?”

“I told him he was wrong, that the thing was-the Murtaughs _were_ my team.”

“You're damn right. Way to set the man straight. I’m guessing that shut him up?”

“Not really.”

“What?”

“Like you and I agreed, the man’s very good at going for the juggler.”

Murtaugh sets his beer down. “What did the bastard say Riggs?”

“Oh nothing much…just that you weren’t so much my team as my foster family… you know, seeing as I didn’t have one of my own.”

Roger goes silent and very still.

Across from him Riggs closes his eyes and lets his head rest against the chair cushion. “It was just trash talk Roge. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

Blinking hard, Murtaugh says, “Bastard.”

“Forget about it buddy.”

“Well the interesting thing is that in all his ignorance the fool got one thing right.”

“Come again?”

“He was right about us being your family-”

“I know and I appreciate it –“

“No. Let me finish. But he was so incredibly wrong when he stuck the term _foster_ in front of it- a term that suggests a temporary, compensated for arrangement that is void of emotional investment."

“Damn Roge. There are a lot of big words in there.”

“Well then let me simplify them.  No way any kind of  modifier belongs in front of the word _family_ when it comes to us. We're family. Just family. As in here for you no matter what. Here for you when you’re hurting.  Here for you when you're happy. Here for you period."

Riggs stares up at the sky which is unusually clear and star filled. When he looks down at his lap he says softly, “I really appreciate that."

“Well it's the truth. Trish and I, we care a lot about you. And, in their lopsided, teenage way, RJ and Ria do too. Even Harper. We’re your family, warts and all.”

“You, buddy, need to stop right now if you don’t want me sniveling and sniffing like a damn girl.”

“You best not let Trish hear you say that.”

Riggs sniffs and runs the back of his sleeve under his nose, "Advice taken."

“So it's getting late. I guess we better head in. You know where the guest-I mean, your room is.”

They lock eyes. Jaws set. It’s not planned and it’s not without a fair amount of awkwardness when they stand and reach for each other.

As he puts his arms around him, Murtaugh feels Riggs’ hard wiry body and thinks about all the battles it's been through. He can't say exactly why but he feels honored-feels proud to be this close to this man.

Riggs feels his partner's arms go around him and relaxes-lets himself sink into the comfort they offer-forgets about staying strong, forgets about how much he hurts.

For just a second, forgets about everything.

fin


End file.
